


Tales of the Ondine’s Curse

by Scarlet47



Category: One Piece
Genre: Halloween season, Hearts Pirates - Freeform, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Mystery, Thriller, You're warned, but like darker version lol, curse, death men tell no tales, it gets creepy a bit, this fic is made up of all the different fairy tales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet47/pseuds/Scarlet47
Summary: The Ondine’s curse is an ancient witchcraft spell which makes their victims fall into a deep sleep, then to their deaths. No one has yet to survive to tell a tale and of course Monkey. D. Luffy is just the person to fall for such a curse. Now, the strawhats are stuck on a creepy island, with a curse on their captain and they keep on feelings eyes on their backs... Maybe, It's a good time to contact Law again.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Tales of the Ondine’s Curse

'Its the Ondine’s curse' Robin's normal calm, collective voice was shaken, and it sends cold shivers down the crew's spine. 

'Wha-? What do you mean? What's Ondine’s curse?' Usopp voices out, looking rather pale just like everyone else in standing in Chopper's infirmary room. 

Robin's dark blue eyes fall down on her captain's peaceful sleeping face "I've read only little content about it since it's a very rare type of curse. They say it was a curse developed by a woman name Ondine after she found out about her lover's disloyalty. The spell works in a way that the victim falls in a forever sleep, then to their deaths. No pirate who has fallen to this curse has ever known to wake up from it. Till today, I haven't read about a cure for this curse. Most of the time it's performed through witchcraft but…" 

"But?" Nami asks anxiously 

Robin looks at her crewmates, their eyes looking back at her as they prepare themselves for the worst "But the curse can also be active in an act of revenge. To do that Luffy must have come encounter with the person who tried to curse him" 

All eyes fall on Zoro and Sanji as two men stand beside the bed their beloved captain sleeps on. 

"We… were fighting the marines a-and he ran off by himself, like always." Sanji speaks, he hasn't looked away from Luffy's pale face since they brought the younger back to the ship unconscious "I was right there, dammit!! _I should've ran after him._ " He pulls onto his golden shiny hair aggressively, voice shuttering. 

"Sanji-kun…" Nami calls him gently, running her soft finger over his arm, in attempt to comfort the cook. 

"We found him in a barn deep in the forest, unconscious. I thought I saw a shadow when we carried him out" Zoro finally speaks. All heads turn towards the first mate who was leaning against the wall "The bastard was waiting for us to come… I am sure of it" he says, eyes burning with bloodlust. 

"Yet… they didn't attack you guys?" Brook questions "so that means they wanted Luffy-san to be found. Their target was specifically to put the curse on Luffy-san. What if… it's someone we know?" 

"Someone we know? Why would anyone we know want to curse Luffy?" Chopper cried out, frustrated over the fact that he couldn't help his captain as a doctor. 

Even as a skeleton, the sympathy written on Brook's face is obvious "it doesn't necessarily has to be one of our friends… it could be an enemy" 

There's a second of painful silence "we need to find that person Zoro saw" Nami says, breaking the silence but the cold air around them stays "Luffy can't sleep forever," her orange eyes sparkle with unshed tears "He has to become the king of pirates after all!" 

"That's right!" Usopp let's out a shaky laugh "Our captain has a dream to accomplish!" 

Chopper nods "Yeah!! I am going to look through all of my books to find a cure for Luffy!" He sobs before rubbing his paws over his eyes.

"I will also look for information on this" Robin says placing her finger under her chin, a small smile placed on her pretty face "Maybe we should ask for Torao-kun's help as well, he is a doctor after all" 

It's no surprise when everyone's faces lift brightly upon hearing their ex alliance name.

"Ow! That's a brilliant idea!" Franky agrees. 

"Oh, I missed Law!! it'll be great working with him again!" Chopper says delightfully, looking a bit better than before. 

"Maybe his devil fruit might be able to help! This curse is kind of a disease right??" The hope in Usopp's voice has Nami nodding her head immediately "We must contact him!" She agrees. 

Sanji's already on his feet as he clicks open his lighter "I'll go to the kitchen now to make a call" he says lighting up a cigarette. 

"I am going to go find the bastard" Zoro declares shifting his swords in his hands. 

"I'll come with you, Zoro-san" Jinbei and Brook say as the first mate nods at them.

* * *

Sanji sits down on the bar stool and he let's out a smoke as a bell rings on the other side of the phone in his ear. On the fourth bell there's a soft click and he let's out a breath he didnt know he was holding. 

"This is Shachi speaking from the hearts pirates crew, Strawhat our captain is busy right now and can't talk to you at the moment. Call back later- 

"Actually it's Sanji," the cook cuts off the other "I want to talk to your captain" 

"Oh..." there's a hesitant silence and then, "Is everything okay?" The slight concern in Shachi's voice is almost heart touching. 

Somewhere along their alliance, along fighting side by side, through sharing tears and joy, the bond between the two crews had grown stronger than what anyone could have imagined.

"Not really, tell him it's about Luffy" 

"Oh shit," Shachi mutters "Hold on just a second" 

He gets put on hold and not a second later there's a familiar click with Law's voice on the other side of the receiver "blackleg-ya, what's with the whole panic?" 

Straight to the point, like always. 

"Do you know anything about Ondine’s curse?" Sanji asks, not wasting anymore time. 

"Ondine’s curse? You mean the witchcraft sleeping curse?" Law's voice sounds confused "Not much, why are you asking?" 

Sanji let's out a smoke "Luffy got hit by it" 

There's a pause, then "Of course he did" Law sighs "Fuck." He curses, yet his voice holds a hint of panic to Sanji's ears "I'll look into it" 

"Thanks, we appreciate it" The cook says getting off the bar stool "Call us if you find something" 

He hears Law let out a hum "Tell your navigator to send us your location, I am putting Bepo on"

Sanji smiles to himself, before calling out for Nami. Regardless of how much Law makes Luffy sound like a hassle, he'll always be there to save their careless strawhat captain. The bubble of anxiety he felt earlier disappears from his stomach, with Law's crew by their side surely they'll find a way to break the curse in no time.

"Yeah, sounds good" Nami says putting down her feather pen on the table "Thanks, see you guys soon"

She let's out a sigh, placing the receiver back then moving her long fingers to massage the back of her neck "Law's crew will be here in two nights, thank god they were close by" she says sitting on the bar stool. Sanji immediately goes by her side, standing behind her to give her shoulders a massage. 

"Dont worry Nami-San, we'll wake that idiot up soon" he tells her the words he wants desperately to believe in. She let's out a soft hum "I know, thank you Sanji-kun" she mumbles, almost too quietly.

* * *

In the heavy dark woods, the only sound coming was from their footsteps as Zoro, Brook and Jinbei cautiously walked towards their mysterious destination. 

"I swear… the barn was somewhere here" Zoro mutters his hands on his swords.

They've been walking for what felt like an hour now, yet still there was no other sight to been seen then stress and branches. 

"Do you think we're lost, Zoro-San?" Brook asks, nervously. The night felt dangerous, the blood red moon was shining above them and there was this thick mist in the air. Infact, this whole island was creepy, Brook thinks. Earlier, they had found a little town with very few people who stared at them with large eyes, following their every steps. The island barley had any animals even though it was build with tress and ponds. 

Strange things has been happening ever since they stepped on this island.

"No. We should've seen the barn by now" Zoro says, even with a man with zero direction skills he sounds confident "it's like it disappeared?" He mutters. 

"Disappeared?" Jinbei repeats, as they walk down a thin path surrounded by trees. 

"Neh…" Brook shutters stepping closer to his first mate's side "is it just me or is someone following us?" 

He sees Zoro nodding his head, ever since they got to the deeper part of the forest they've felt this… presence around them? It was like someone was following them, watching their every move. 

"I've been feeling eyes on us for a while now" Zoro says and Brook makes a gulping sound "come to think of it… why haven't we encounter any animal yet? Or that town we bumped into this morning?" He says, looking around in the endless sea of tress, bushes and woods.

"That's certainly true, I've been thinking the same thing" Jinbei answers "other than the mist, the forest feels dead like there's no one here other than us" 

Suddenly, in distant, they hear someone giggling. In alert they take their weapons out and Zoro activates his observation Haki. 

_No one._ He sees no one in the distance of darkness but trees, bushes and his two crewmates. Yet, this time the giggle voice was closer. And closer. And _closer._

"Who's there!!" Jinbei shouts "come out!!" 

The harsh cold wind blows at them, forcing them to take a step back. The wind twirls around them making them groan and as suddenly as it came, it disappears just like that. The mist around them fades and they slowly open their eyes. 

Brook let's out the loudest gasp. 

"T-This isn't possible" Jinbei whispers, not noticing the shutter in his voice. 

Zoro stares wide eyes at the dark sea infront of them, as the trio stands forward, facing their precious thousand sunny go "we're back from where we started?" 

"Oi!! You guys are back already!?" Usopp's voice calls out to them "hurry! Come onboard, the night is cold" 

The trio stares at Usopp in a bizarre way before turning their heads back to see the dark forest. There, far in the darkness, just for a second they saw a flash of red glowing eyes which couldn't belong to any animal or human and in a blink it was gone.

Cold shivers runs down their spin as they stand there, frozen and blinking "Tell me you two saw that too" Zoro asks, voice strong but chilly. His crewmates nod back at him and Zoro takes out his sword "I am going after it!" He declares but is quickly held back by Brook and Jinbei. 

"Wait Zoro-San!" Brook says, holding onto his first mate's arm "let's go back for now and look in the sunlight!" 

"He's right Zoro-kun, it's too dark to see anything in the forest now anyway" Jinbe adds. Zoro clicks his tounge before putting his sword back.

"First thing tomorrow" he promises before turning his back to the dark forest and heading towards Sunny Go. 

They didn't tell their crewmates about their bizarre event. When asked they only answered with "it was too dark to see" and left the conversation to end just like that, saving them all from more stress. 

That night Zoro didnt let anyone do the night watch but him.

* * *

There's a relief of tension on the ship when the hearts pirates finally arrive, sinking their ancor into the sea just a couple of meters ahead of Sunny Go. 

"Oiii!!! Strawhats" Penguin's the first one to shot out to them with a large grins. He waves at them with both hands as he stands on the deck of his ship "y'll just cant stay outta trouble, eh" 

Zoro sends him a middle finger "You guys coming aboard or not!?" He yells back as Chopper comes running up to him "You're finally here!!" He shouts, smiling his carefree smile which he hasn't shown since Luffy fell into the curse. 

Bepo and Sahchi have now joined penguin as well "coming, coming, we're coming!!" They shout and with a last wave, they disappear from their sight. 

Sanji let's out a smoke before walking over to the rail wood to help Franky push down the rope ladder. 

"Wow..." is the first thing Shachi says when they finally climb up their ship "you all look like shit, man" penguin finishes for him. 

A smile breaks through strawhats faces, maybe it was just because of the stress relief or the sight of their favorite ex alliances standing in front of them. It didnt matter, cause in the next second they were all laughing and tackling one another in a hug. 

"Ikaku! Did you change your hairstyle? I love it" Nami compliments as she runs her hand through Ikaku's long braids. 

"And you just keep on getting more beautiful!" Ikaku tells her, making the orange head giggle.

"Where's Torao!?" Chopper asks, looking around. 

"He's just talking to the rest of the crew, we have to stock up on the supplies and other duties" Shachi explains "Though he should be here any second now" the red head turns to look at the submarine to find his captain walking out.

The wind was blowing harder now, there was this familiar scent in the air of a fresh storm coming as the dark clouds were hovering closer "it's going to rain soon" no ones sure if Bepo spoke first or Nami, instead they all watch as Trafalgar. D. Water. Fucking. Law stepped onto the Sunny go after long six months. 

It's a rare sight but there was small smile on Law's lips when he says "Can't say it's good to see you crazy bunch again" in his monotone voice.

How they've missed that sarcasm. 

The strawhats break into a laugh as Zoro walks over only to drops his arm over Law's shoulder "Did you bring me some sake?" To which the older rolls his golden eyes at "Jean should be bringing the gallons soon" Zoro's eyes sparkle and his lips lift into a grin. 

"I knew I could count on you" the green head tells him, not bothering to remove his arm and Law letting him stand so close to him. It's a known fact that Law doesnt let anyone come this close to him, other than his crewmates but it seems strawhats were an exception. 

Usopp smiles, feeling the heavy atmosphere which has been around them for two days slowly fade, maybe it was because of the heart pirates or maybe it was good to see their first mate looking finally looking a bit relaxed and smiling. 

"LAW!" Chopper screams his name before attacking the tall man in a tight hug, nevermind that he only reached up to his leg "I missed you! I've been waiting for you to come!" 

Law's face crumbled from holding back his emotions, something which he always does when anyone expressive their love for him "Tony-ya… it's nice to see you too" 

"What do you got there, Toroa-kun?" Robin's curious voice makes him look at the book he's been holding. 

"A solution…" Law says and the strawhats visibly freeze "hopefully" he adds, mumbling. 

A loud thunder roar comes from the sky, so loud that it shakes the ocean, and within seconds rain starts pours down. 

"God! Hurry, let's go inside!" Nami shouts, already running towards the entrance of the lounge. 

In the loud thunder voice, as everyone rushes in no one notices a lurking shadow hiding on the deck. 

"I am going to check up on him" is the first thing Law says before entering the lounge. No one questions him when he walks towards Chopper's infirmary room, instead, they all fall into his steps and follow the older captain to where Luffy was resting. 

Law clicks open the door almost gently, his heart thumping against his ribs. It's still hard to sink in that Strawhat's hyperactive energy hasn't attacked him yet. It baffles him how much he's used to Luffy attacking his personal space. He would die before admitting that it feels odd not hearing that loud, boisterous voice calling out his name. 

Strawhat was hooked on machines. He looked pale. The bright colors have left his face leaving him to look as white as snow with his cheeks tinted red from the cold. Law passes the book he's holding to Robin before stepping beside Luffy's bed. 

"He's freezing" Law frowns, his hand placed on Luffy's large forehead.

"Those are the symptoms of the curse, I believe" Chopper says coming to his side "his normal temperature doesn't return no matter how hard I try. We even covered him with layers of blankets, still it's no use" 

Law eyes the layers of blankets covering Luffy and he let's out a dry hum "Room" 

In seconds a large blue circle emerges from the palm of his hands and it takes over the whole infirmary "Scan" Law mutters. 

The first thing he heard was Luffy's heart beat. His heart looked healthy and was beating loud and strong. His internal organs looked healthy as well and his brain seems to be functioning just as well despite being an idiot. 

"There's nothing wrong with his internal system. He's fine…" Law says "just sleeping" 

"We know that already!" Usopp snaps, but Zoro puts a hand on the sniper's shoulder. 

"Torao-kun, this book is written in sea language" Robin's calm voice echoes and it gets everyone's attention on her. 

"Sea language?" Jinbei mutters grabbing the book from Robin "This…" he reads with narrowed eyes "Where did you find this from Law-San?" 

"Borrowed it a long time ago, before leaving fish island." Law shrugs to which his crew raises their eyebrow at, a better term would be, "stole it" but whatever helps their captain feel better, he's fooling no one though "while doing some research I found out that the women, Ondine, who made the curse was originally a mermaid from fish island" 

"A mermaid?" Sanji asks and looks at Jinbei who stares at Law with a confused expression.

Law gives a lazy nod before sitting down on the, beside Luffy "Her real name was Ariel,Lura G. Ondine" 

"Oh dear" Jinbei says "it all makes sense now" 

Law let's out a sigh before talking "She met a pirate who spoke of adventure beyond belief, treasures unseen by any merman or mermaid and trails so dangerous which only the bravest one could tackle. She had fallen in love with his stories and the man himself"

They all listen to the older captain silently, not daring to interrupt "he promised her love, loyalty and forever. Therefore, in return she sacrificed her tail for human legs" 

There's a gulping sound from a few people but Law continues "She was a witch herself, who came up with a potion to gain human legs but the price to pay was greater" 

"W-What price?" Nami asks hugging Robin's arm tightly as the older lady flipped another page of the book Law gave her. 

"They say every step she took felt like walking on heated, sharp thousands of knives" Jinbei says crossing his arms to which Law nods. 

Loud gasps echo in the room as Law continues "The pirate takes her to the sea with him, but not as a lover. He takes her like a prisoner, keeping her locked in a cell in his quarters. He would bring other women to sleep with while she was his capture. He'd torture her emotionally and physically." 

"Fucking psychopath" Zoro mutters

"But he didn't know that when he slept she worked on a curse to avenge herself. Apparently she used the spell on him during his sleep. To this day no one knows the cure behind the sleeping curse but three years ago, on fish island I did find a book on ancient tales" Law says pointed at the book Robin was holding "However its written in ancient sea language and I haven't gotten the time to translate" 

"So you're hoping to find an answer in fish tales?" Nami asks, looking at Law then Robin. 

The older women lets out a hum "There's a possibility" Robin answers, "since all these tales are written by "Ariel, Lura G. Ondine" 

"WHAT!?" Comes the surprise question before the strawhats turn to look at Law in admiring large, puppy eyes as if they're ready to attack him in a giant hug. It makes the older captain freeze then take a hesitant step back. 

Although before anyone could say something, the room lights flicker and suddenly turn off, turning the room pitch black. In seconds, the room temperature drops so cold that their breath freezes in air and they all hear a cold giggling sound coming from the outside, making them all stand in alert.

"Someone is on the ship?" Franky says, quietly.

Zoro takes out his sword as the footsteps outside the hallway echo louder and louder. Sanji quickly stands by Nami and Robin and Law inches closer to Luffy's side. They wait for the door to burst open but nothing. Nothing happens. 

Except.

There's a creaking noise of footsteps against the wooden floor and it comes to stop right in front of the door. 

" _Merry had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb"_

A chilling voice of a child singing echoes in the air, too sharp and squeaky for the ears but no one even dared to move a muscle as they all held on their breathes. 

"T-There's no one outside" Sanji says guarding Nami and Robin "I am using Haki and I sense no one" 

Sanji's words felt like cold rocks falling from the sky. It made their feet turn cold as they all took a step closer to their partners. 

"W-what?" Nami asks "that's not possible" She whispers looking at Sanji who is staring at the closed door infront of them. Usopp and Chopper let out a whimper as they hide behind Zoro who has his sword ready. 

" _Merry's lamb ran of one day, ran of one day_ " that chilly child voice took an aggressive turn into a growling of an older man " ** _so she decided kill the lamb, kill the lamb, kill. The. Lamb_** " The dark, howling sound of the voice was thrilling and not human. The sound of that voice made Nami lose strength in her legs and she falls on the ground along with Usopp, chopper and Ikuaka. 

"T-That... What was that?" Bepo asks shifting closer to Law. 

"That's it." Zoro says and heads for the door to kick it open. The cold wind gushes in, and they all open their eyes to see empty space. The lights in the room start to flicker again, only to turn on. 

For one long second no one says anything, hearts beating loud against their chest, Law's voices echoes in the silence "What the fuck just happened?" 

No one knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! it seems that the Halloween spirit has gotten to me lol I hope you guys find this interesting and thrilling, I've never written a thriller before so please bare with me. I am also all open for suggestions! Let me know what you guys think, thank you for reading!


End file.
